What A Wicked Gang We Are
by AroVolturi
Summary: Edward left Bella on their wedding day. 96 years later Bella has been changed, has as new coven and holds a grudge. Whats happens when they meet again? Please Review! First FanFic, be nice. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses Are Red

Violets Are Blue

I Don't Own Twilight

So Please Don't Sue

BPOV

My alarm clock went off alerting me that it was 7:00am. I sighed, left my spot staring blankly out of the window, slowly got dressed and then whispered, "Kara, Amber, Dominique, Evelyn?" They were the other members in my coven. All were female, all had their hearts broken when they were human by vampires and all were extremely loyal; they would die to save another member of our coven. If Carlisle was here he would be disappointed, we all fed off animals and humans. They were in my room in less than a minute. "Well my sisters, the Volturi want us to assassinate a clan of 9 near Alaska (not Tanya's coven) by the end of 4 days time, let's go"

_Flashback_

_We were all in Volterra standing in front of Aro, Marcaus and Ciaus who were looking wary at being in our company. All the guards were on high alert and were openly distrustful. Unfortunately, after 7 years together doing nothing in particular, my coven decided that we should go offer the Volturi to be of assistance and make some use of our powers. Kara was an empathic like Jasper only she could block out other empaths from using their powers on the coven. Amber, like Alice, could see the future but could also see the past. Dominique could control water/earth and Evelyn could shape shift. I was telekinetic and I could project my memories for everyone to see like a movie. I could also neutralize any vampire powers being used against me or my coven, my family. Unlike other vampires, we all had 'trademark powers' which made our coven unique. They were: when we are fighting or are under attack, we could manipulate matter into 'ribbons' which were like extra limbs and carried x10 Emmet's strength, like Jane, we could cause the illusion that you were in immense pain and we could all control the fire element. Since we never go to school or even attempted to blend in with humans we figured we would make use of our time. The Volturi tried not to associate themselves with us whenever _

_possible because not only were the most sinister band of vampires to walk the earth, we were all out lethal. They hired us as assassins and sent us on the mission that the other Volturi guards were to scared to do, that is what we have been doing for the last 89 odd years. _

_End Flashback_

We all wore skimpy outfits in dark colors which tightly hugged our bodies, all our features were sharp, cruel; we instilled fear in those who even dared look upon us. All of us had straight waist length coal-black hair and we had tattooed the names of the lovers who had broken our hearts on our left shoulders. We pitied the ex-lover who came upon us now. Our souls weren't damned because we had no souls. The only thing that kept us a least bit sane or humane was our love for the other coven members.

It took us less then 4 hours to run from our apartment in Madrid to Alaska.

EPOV

"Edward!" Alice called out "Tanya wanted us at her place for 1:00! We need to leave now!" I felt like ignoring her but instead I trudged out of bed dejectedly and made my way downstairs. "Edward?" Esme said cautiously "I know it hard but you need to move on. You left Bella on her wedding day with no explanation. She was broken hearted and furious. You just told her to leave you and your family alone, never to contact you and then left. She's probably moved on or has died. She's only human after all, it's been 96 years since you left. Alice doesn't have any visions of her either…" She trailed off lamely. I was about to snap at her when I realized that it wasn't worth the effort. I just nodded slowly and then began to run with my family to Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"O.K, according to Aro the vampire coven we need to kill is all completely elemental, meaning that they all have complete control over wind, water, fire and earth. We still have an advantage not only because of our power and skills but we can all control fire and Dominique can control water/earth. The only thing we need to be aware of is their air attacks." I stated. All the girls simply nodded and Dominique had taken a little curtsy when I mentioned they upper hand we had because of her powers.

"So how many are we each going to get this time?" Evelyn asked me. I was never officially chosen as a leader because I simply said that we are all strong individuals, leaders of ourselves but still, I acted as the leader. I was the strongest and all the girls looked up to me.

"Dominique" I began "Since I need you to help neutralize all the water/earth attacks on this mission you won't actually be killing any vampires. You'll just keep our coven safe from the oppositions attack. Is that O.K?" She nodded in agreement and I continued "So, everyone other then Dominique has two vampires to take care of."

"But" Amber began to protest "That leaves one other vampire, who will take the last vampire out?"

"I'll take care of three." I told her soothingly. We had surrounded the other covens' hideout at this point and they came out, preparing to attack. Evelyn had already killed her first vampire and was having a little bit of trouble with the second. Amber had murdered both of her vampires and ran to her aid. Kara also finished her vampires off. I had killed two and was now fighting with the third. I wasn't having any trouble killing the vampires but I was bored and decided to toy with the last vampire for a bit.

"My darlings?" I called out.

"Ya?" I heard Evelyn, Amber, Kara and Dominique answer.

"Go burn the bodies and hunt, I've noticed your eyes are all black."

"But what if something happens and you need us?" Kara asked concerned.

"Like always, when someone of our coven snarls, you'll know that they are in trouble. I'll snarl if I require back-up of when I'm ready to go" I replied.

"Promise?" Kara asked still concerned for my safety.

"Promise" I said. I saw them take one last look at me still toying with the vampire in front of me who by now was heavily injured and then they left.

EPOV

We were about to leave when Carlisle turned to Tanya and said "Tanya, on our way over we crossed the scent of a coven of 9, do you know anything about them?"

"Ya" she replied "Their an elemental coven and they are non-vegetarian, this is their address if you want to go meet them" she said and she wrote the address on a scrap piece of paper.

"Thank you Tanya, let's go gang."

When we reached the coven's address a horrific sight awaited us. The dismembered remains of 8 vampires were burning and a stunningly gorgeous vampire that put Rosalie to shame had ribbon coming out of her and they had taken hold of the vampire in front of her. With a nod of her head the ribbons tore the vampire limb from limb and with a wave of her hand the vampire burst into flame. Only when she was done did she acknowledge the fact that she had an uninvited audience. My family surrounded her about to attack and demand and explanation when she looked straight at me with a hate filled expression. Recognition dawned on me and I practically yelled "Bella!!"


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The Cullen's looked completely shocked as I looked at them with a sinister smile The ribbons around me felt the sudden tension as they wrapped around my body making an armor and the rest of the ribbons became sharper then blades. When I spoke my voice was all razors and ground glass. "Yes it's me! What did you expect? That I would move on? I showed them my left shoulder which had Edwards name on it and they gasped. "The name of my ex-lover who I would love to see suffer like me!" I thought that the Cullen's were going to have an aneurism. Edward was the first to react. He reached out to touch me and when I moved away he grabbed my wrist. Big mistake. My face contorted in menace so malignant was my snarl. So terrifying was it that all the Cullen's took a step back. Alice tried to touch me this time but my coven; my family pounced in front of me protectively. If the Cullens looked scared they now looked horrified.

"Bella sweetie, what's wrong? Who are these people?" Amber said kneeling down next to me as Evelyn, Kara and Dominique crouched in front of me in their fighting stances.

"That's Edward!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. If my family looked mad at my sudden withdrawal they now looked murderous. Amber waved her hand and the ribbons shot out to restrain Carlisle and Esme. Kara waved her hand and restrained Rosalie and Emmet. Dominique waved her hand and restrained Jasper and Alice. Evelyn waved her hand and reinforced to shackles that now held the Cullen family. I had gotten a hold of Edward. "Girls" I began "Lets take our 'guests' back to our condo in Madrid" They nodded and began to run with the Cullen family bound and following.

EPOV

My family and I were in to much shock to resist when the new coven Bella had acquired and herself made us run with them to Madrid. Carlisle, Emmet and Esme looked hurt, Jasper and Alice looked confused and Rosalie looked pissed. I listened in on their thoughts wile we ran.

**How could that little bitch! I never liked her (Rosalie)**

**I can't tell what any of them are feeling…that can't be right (Jasper)**

**I can't see our futures or any of theirs! What could that mean… (Alice)**

**Wow she's hot, sorry Edward don't tell Rosalie please! (Emmet)**

**I found my daughter! I thought I would never see her, I wonder what happened (Esme)**

**I wonder who changed her. I must say I'm disappointed, her and her coven all have red eyes…(Carlisle)**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Evelyn, the girls are holding onto the Cullen's pretty well, can you grab a hold or Edward?" I asked.

"Ya but why?" she asked a little miffed "Your holding onto him without any problems"

"I know, but still I want to go prepare the condo for the visit" I said. I turned and ran ahead without a moment's hesitation. "Wow" exclaimed Emmet "Edward, she's faster then you!" "Quiet!" Ordered Kara "And hurry up, Bella has not to no patience. When I reached the condo I cleaned every surface until not a spec of dust was left, I removed any and all garbage and then went into the living room. I moved the three black leather sofas so that one sofa was facing the other two. Just as I finished moving around the furniture the door opened and in came my coven and the Cullen family.

EPOV

When we walked in I heard a collective intake of breath from my family; the condo was stunning. All of a sudden the ribbons which had bonded us released their death-grip on our arms. "Sit" said Bella unemotionally motioning to the two couches opposite her and her coven. As we sat down, I gasped as the same ribbons which had bonded us formed what looked like a cage around my family and the sofas. "Bella" Carlisle began calmly "What is the meaning of this?" "Well" she replied "It's so you can't get near me" Those words were the braking point for Alice as she jumped up and said practically sobbing "What happed to you? We were best friends!" At this outburst her coven laughed bitterly and Bella almost screeched 'WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?? YOU HAPPENED TO ME!! I DON'T BLAME ONLY EDWARD, IT'S YOUR FALT TOO!" I saw her take a calming breath and continued, "Before you ask I'll tell you my story" I 

felt everyone tense and listen attentively as she first explained her powers and her coven members' power. "So that's why I couldn't feel you" mumbled Jasper.

"So that's why I couldn't see our futures" Alice also mumbled.

BPOV

I smiled sinisterly at them and said "Not only am I going to tell you my story but my amazing true sister (I felt Alice stiffen) Kara will make you feel how I felt. She'll make you feel the true loss, the true pain and the true horrors." I saw the Cullen's become even paler. I began my tale at the wedding where I was nervous yet ecstatic at finally marrying my one and only. I projected my memories of the conversation I had with Edward and Kara made them feel the emptiness. I stopped and motioned to the box in front of me and said "before I continue you should see this. Say nothing, I'll explain soon. Edward, I'll let you do the honors." Edward looked terrified as I threw him the box and saw him tense as he slowly pulled out the wedding dress. I looked him in the eye and pointed to the dress where my torso would have been; it was stained red with my blood.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

He fell to his knees and screamed in anguish as the rest of the Cullen's looked at me with an unfathomable expression. "When you left, I tried to commit suicide by stabbing myself in our meadow. Unfortunately there happened to be a vampire there who was drawn to my by my blood. She looked at my pitiful state, bit me and left." I really thought I had pushed them too far as Kara was doing a good job by making them feel my anguish and pain and they looked traumatized. "I later joined up with Kara and Amber. Dominique was changed already when I met her and I changed Evelyn." I explained our love and adoration for each other while Kara took care of the emotions. I explained to them about the Volturi and then projected them a few memories of some of the battles me and the girls had fought. When I was done they all looked at me with new eyes. They new why I did the things I did, they knew how much the betrayal had really hurt, they knew why I was so bitter and, to be honest, they looked afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

EPOV

"Bella" I began "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. What was I thinking?" I meant it as a rhetorical question but Bella looked me in the eye and said "I'd like to know the answer to that too." I was stunned into silence at her coldness. "By the way" she continued "I know you may consider me family but for the record, I don't look at you as my family anymore" Alice and Esme were beyond consultation as they began to hysterically sob at this statement. Bella swiftly stood up to look out of the huge window at the south end of the condo. She stood there for about a minute before she fell to her knees clutching her head in obvious distress. We all jumped up but the ribbon cage held us in place as her coven ran to her side. "Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" said Amber, the words were rushed and hard to understand. Bella had stopped screaming but still had her hands to her head, she didn't respond.

Kara looked utterly confused but then her face froze in shock as she thought of something. She bent down and forced up Bella's face and stared into her eyes. She gasped and practically screeched "Bella not again! You idiot!" We were all watching bewildered as Kara turned to Dominique and said "Go get her some food, Evelyn, go get the needle." Dominique ran out the open window and Evelyn ran to the kitchen

I listened in on my family thoughts to see if they knew anything to explain the confusing situation in front of us.

**What the hell? Is she O.K? (Emmet)**

**Well, she's only getting what she deserves for being so rude to us (Rosalie)**

**What do they mean get the needle? A vampire's skin is so hard a needle won't be able to penetrate. Also, she has no blood to carry whatever they plan on giving Bella around her body (Carlisle)**

I agreed with Carlisle about the fact that the needle wouldn't penetrate because I had once told Bella that vampires can't cut themselves because their skin is diamond hard. I was even more confused when Evelyn pulled out a needle filled with a red liquid. The syringe encasing it seemed to be made out of some sort of crystal. Despite our negativity, when Amber grabbed the needle and plunged it at Bella's neck it went in. Amber ignored us and turned to Kara "Take her to her room, when Dominique comes back she can feed and she'll be fine." Kara nodded, picked up Bella bridal style and carried her to the nearest room.

Once they were gone I turned to Amber and Evelyn who had seated themselves back on the sofa and hissed "What the hell just happened!?"


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

EPOV

The girl named Amber looked at Kara who nodded and began "We usually feed every two weeks. We can push three weeks no prob but, over three weeks, the thirst becomes unbearable. You should all know this but I'll tell you anyways; if you don't feed you slowly get weaker and weaker. Bella has a habit of not feeding for as long as possible just to test her limits. She forces her body to perform even though it hasn't been fed for up to a month." She paused as she let her words sink in. "Usually when she knows that she simply can't continue to not feed she goes out to hunt. She clearly didn't and the strain was simply to much physically for her to handle. The needle you saw was an infusion of concentrated human blood." She would have continued except Carlisle interrupted "But still, how did you manage to get the needle in?" She mischievously smiled and said "That needle is worth over 9k." We all gasped and I said "So it's an expensive needle. What does that make a difference? Also, why would she need a needle filled with blood?"

Amber was about to answer when Kara held up her hand to stop her and said "That needle is of Bella's own invention. She knew that if a vampire is weak the best thing to give it is blood and she wanted a way to force the blood in the event that the vampire was indisposed. She told us how you, Edward, once told her that vampire skin is diamond hard. She used her logic and decided the only thing that stands a chance against a diamond _is_ a diamond." Rosalie gasped it realization and said "That can't be a diamond!" Kara smiled angelically and replied "It can be and it is."

The door suddenly opened and Dominique came in pulling behind her two drunken males who had clearly followed her under false pretenses. She turned as whispered so low that only the vampires in the room could here "You might want to plug your eyes. The condo is soundproofed so that's not a problem, but your vegetarians; she's a loud eater and she plays with her food." Amber, Kara, Evelyn and Dominique burst out laughing as Dominique shoved the boys into Bella's room. About a second later we heard the anguished scream of the two men. My Bella had become a monster.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

BPOV

I was ravenous when Dominique winked at me and pushed in the two humans. I quickly drank the first one but decided to play with the other. He tried running to the door but I pounced in front of him and blocked the exit. Everywhere he turned, I was there. I finally realized that this was not going to be any fun as he was to drunk to think to do anything 'creative' in an attempt to survive. I slaughtered him. I turned around and looked into my full-length mirror; I was covered in blood. The shower was in the other room along with a change of clothing so I knew I had no choice other then to face the Cullen's, even if just for a moment. I figured if I was already going to be seen as a monster and a disappointment I should play it up a bit. I admit I felt a flush of shame but I quickly pushed that thought away.

As I walked out of my room I licked my fingers and all the Cullen's looked at me as if I had committed some sort of high treason. I smiled wickedly at them, turned to my coven and said "Dominique why did you need to get drunks? They taste funny." Dominique opened her mouth to protest but I continued "And don't even tell me that only drunks would follow you. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Also, Amber, can I steal you black mini skirt? I need to shower. I look like I did the time I massacred the village in Russia." Amber nodded and replied "Sure you can! The matching stilettos are in Kara's room. And by the way, you weren't joking when you said you looked like you did after we massacred the village. We killed 23 that day. You killed 2 and you are in the same state, geez you are messy." I couldn't help it. At this remake I glanced at the Cullen family who looked horrified.

I directed my attentions to the Cullen's, sighed and said "I feel kinds bad I must admit (Carlisle looked hopeful) no, not that I kill humans (Carlisle looked disappointed) but that I caged you up. Girls, drop your ribbons, Cullen's don't get near me or my family. Girls, make sure they don't move, guys, wait wale I change." I said with a flourish. I waited until the ribbon cage dropped and then left the living room. "By the way Carlisle" He straightened up in his seat "I'll explain why I'm anti-vegetarian when I come back"


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

EPOV

There was an awkward silence until Bella strutted into the living room from her shower. My jaw dropped at the sight. Her nails were blood red, true to her word she was wearing a black mini skirt with matching stilettos and she was wearing a tight black shirt that had an eaten apple drawn onto it. Next to it was the caption 'rotten to the core'. I was still staring until Alice jabbed me in the ribs breaking my trace and she mumbled "Careful, your going to start drooling on the carpet." I realized what an idiot I probably looked like so I hurriedly closed my mouth and re-arranged my features. Emmet had no shame as he suddenly burst out "W-O-W you are one hot tamale!" This remark earned him a slap on the head from a fuming Rosalie.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at Bella "You were going to tell us the reason that you hunt humans and are anti-vegetarian…" he trailed off. "Oh ya" she replied "Well brace yourselves, Kara is in charge of emotions again and you'll be seeing my memories as I narrate like last time. Well other then the obvious reason that animals don't fully satiate the hunger or rather, thirst…well, when I was first changed I ran as far away from Forks as possible. I was in Siberia when I somehow came across a strange werewolf pack." Jasper interrupted at this point "a pack of werewolves!? How? That's impossible!"

Bella looked him in the eye "I beg to differ. Danger magnet, remember? Anyways, back to the story" she said irritated "I was off my food again and was famished. They smelt and tasted gross but they did the trick. They all phased back to human form right before they died." She paused, editing in her mind "They were all unrecognizable accept for two". "Jacob" I hissed. That ticked her off "NO NO NO! can't you people just let me finish? It was Quil and Embry who were _looking _for Jacob. Knowing that I killed my friends… That's mainly it but also, I found that the animals I did like were all endangered. My personal favorite, white tiger. Your main rule was don't kill animals if it will affect nature negatively. I know that that's really lame and probably makes no sense what so ever but it's a psychological thing."

Carlisle looked at her "you are correct that does make no sense but who am I to argue." Bella seemed stumped that he didn't yell at her of something but she took it to stride. "By the way" she said cruelly "Edward" I gulped "I haven't forgiven you. Your punishment is yet to be served" I felt my family's stares boring into my back "What do you mean?" I asked my voice cracking. She looked into my eyes and smiled angelically. My whole body was all of a sudden in immense pain. I remembered how she had told us that a trademark power was the ability to cause pain like Jane of the Volturi. All of a sudden the pain ceased "I mean exactly what I said Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said her voice dripping with venom.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

BPOV

I had never felt such a rush of adrenaline and feeling of fulfillment. He had hurt me, now I was hurting him, revenge is sweet. I stood up and heard the springs on the sofa relax as my coven got up at the same time. "Dear Cullen's" I began. They stopped staring at my coven who were leering sinisterly at them and I only continued when I knew I had their full undivided attention. "Everyone other then Edward may leave, you will be escorted by my sisters back to either Forks of Alaska. And-" I was cut off as Carlisle said furiously "Bella you of all people should know that we won't leave without our son and brother."

I grinned at him and he looked scared. "Carlisle, you of all people should know that I would never even dare kill Edward." I saw Edward stop and start and this small tidbit of information "You wouldn't?" He said dumbfounded. "No, I wouldn't. I will torture, but I won't kill." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face "Bella, don't you love me?" I heard everyone stop breathing and they stared at me intently. "Edward, I won't lie, I love you" He looked joyous "But" I continued "My hate and detest for you out ways the love." He looked mortified. "Anyways, If you with to stay in the immediate area I must insist that you all remain silent. Jasper, you look scared; I promise Kara will keep all of the emotions away from you so that it won't be overwhelming." Jasper smiled gratefully "After all, my quarrel is with Edward, not you." I waved my hand and the sofa pushed up to wall. The Cullen's were left standing dumbfounded. "Telekinesis, remember?"

"Kara, take Alice and Jasper to your room please. Amber, take Rosalie and Emmet to your room please. Dominique take Carlisle and Esme to your room please." There was an instant uproar "But Bella! You said we could stay!" said Emmet indignantly. I smiled "I said you can stay, I didn't say you could stay in the same room." My coven chuckled under their breath and pulled the all the Cullen's except for Edward into their designated rooms. He looked at me with a pitiful expression "Now what?" He asked. I stopped smiling "Don't give me that puppy dog face Edward, and you know what; don't act stupid!" He stopped and grinned. In three short steps I was in front of him and a slapped him in the face. "I haven't been able to smile in true joy since you left" I slapped him on the other check and he released an almost inaudible whimper of pain "I haven't been able to love since you left" I grinned and the pain in his mind began again "I haven't been able to properly function since you left" I stopped smiling and the Edward's pain stopped. I looked him in the eye and hissed "The reason I gave you of why I'm anti-vegetarian was lame and only half true. The real reason is that it turns out my favorite non-endangered animal to hunt is mountain loin like you." Edward looked stunned. "Yes Edward that's the truth I screamed "I can't do anything that reminds me of you!"


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

BPOV

He looked stunned. "Bella" he whispered in a pained voice. "I never meant for this to happen, for you to become a monster; a cold-blooded killer!" I glared at him and then said "A normal vampire or your Bella wouldn't lie to you. A monster would." With a wave of my hand the ribbons had grabbed his arms and legs. I closed my hand slowly into a fist and the ribbons began to pull him apart. He screamed in agony. Just as they were about to give his body the final tug, ripping him to pieces thus killing him I stopped. I let the ribbons drop him and with a thud he fell to the floor. Everyone burst out of the rooms and were staring at the scene before them.

I was horrified with myself "Edward, are you O.K?" he looked dumbfounded along with everyone else at this sudden change of events. He looked at me with a haunted expression "Can you forgive me Bella?" "Edward" I began, carefully choosing every word "I can't forgive you, I can't let you live because I hate you but I can't kill you because, for some strange reason, in still love you. You can see my dilemma" Everyone in the room stopped breathing and I continued "I can't live knowing that your alive, it would drive me insane" Everyone was silent. I raised my hand again, the ribbons following on command. "I would have done this long ago but my sisters have always been here to ease the pain of your absence. Seeing you is my braking point. It would just take to long to go to Volterra." I mumbled. Only then did everyone understand my intentions as they all screeched in unison "BELLA NO!" I looked at them and simply said "Forgive me". I pointed to myself, closed my hand into a fist and nodded. (Remember, whenever Bella nods a fire begins). I felt my self being torn apart, literally, and then my corpse burst in flame.

Third Person POV

Everyone was stunned. All of a sudden Bella's coven let out a blood-chilling scream that shattered the window that Bella had always stared out of. Kara was holing on to Evelyn. Dominique fell to the ground in crying hysterically and Amber was right beside her. Rosalie, who usually showed only contempt to Bella was crying silently into Emmet's chest. Alice was crying like a lunatic in Jaspers arms and Jasper was grimacing in pain; the rush of emotions over-whelming. Edward just sat there as Carlisle and Esme ran to him, he kept repeating, "She's gone, she's gone, my sweet angle is gone…"


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the way the world ends**

**This is the way the world ends**

**This is the way the world ends**

**Not with a bang but a whimper.**

_**T. S. Eliot**_


End file.
